Just For Me
by HeiWa Kar3ra Imnae
Summary: "jangan sasuke,,, jangan lakukan ini padaku"       " cih,,,, kau adalah kekasihku sakura,jadi aku bebas melakukan apa saja terhadapmu"       " tapi tidak untuk hal yang satu ini sasuke,,,  bagaimana kalau aku hamil"       "kau harus jadi milikku sakura,,


PART 1

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated :M (jaga-jaga)

Genre :romance

Disclaimer :Sakura dan sasuke sepenuhnya milik om masashi kishimoto

Summary : "jangan sasuke,,, jangan lakukan ini padaku"

" cih,,,, kau adalah kekasihku sakura,jadi aku bebas melakukan apa saja terhadapmu"

" tapi tidak untuk hal yang satu ini sasuke,,, bagaimana kalau aku hamil"

"kau harus jadi milikku sakura,, apapun yang terjadi kau harus jadi milikku,hanya

Untukku"

Warning : gaje abies, typo, abal2 sedikit ooc, don,t like don,t read

Anak dibawah umur harap kabur deh,klu gak tanggung sendiri akibatnya^^

Ff rated M pertamaku,, semoga kalian suka ya… ^^

Happy reading 0.O

JUST FOR ME

**SAKURA P.O.V**

Kicauan burung milik nenek sunade membangunkanku dipagi hari yang mungkin di bilang cerah, fresh dan belum ternodai oleh asap-asap kendaraan motor maupun mobil yang sering lalu lalang di sekitaran jalan di depan rumahku. Ya bagiku kicauan burung itu adalah alarm bagiku, bangun pagi-pagi adalah sebuah kewajiban untukku , hampir setiap hari aku selalu bangun pukul 05.00. selain karena statusku sebagai salah satu murid di Konohagakure high school, aku juga harus membantu nenek sunade untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk berjualan di pasar. Ya aku adalah salah satu penerima beasiswa di konohagakure high school, sekolah yang sangat elit dinegeri ini bahkan semua orang pun menginginkan untuk bersekolah disana, sekolah dimana banyak sekali berkerumunan siswa- siswi yang cantik2, ganteng2,kaya raya dan juga smart. Tapi aku bukanlah criteria siswa-siswi disana, aku adalah gadis yang gak cantik, gak kaya, dan juga gak terlalu pintar-pintar amat, tapi yang selalu menjadi kebanggaanku adalah aku bisa masuk di SMA itu.

"kau sudah mau berangkat sakura" tanya nenek sunade yang baru pulang dari pasar

" ya nek" jawab ku

"tapi ini kan baru jam 06.00 pagi,, apa tidak terlalu pagi sayang" jawab nenek sambil membantu menaruh bekal sakura kedalam tasnya

"hari ini aku piket nek jadinya aku harus pagi datangnya" jawabku

"ya sudah,, hati-hati ya" jawab nenek sunade

"ya nek,, aku pergi dulu ya" jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan kea rah nenek dan segera menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahku sambil meninggalkan bayangan nenek yang setia menungguku pulang.

~~~~~~~~ School~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"pagi ino….." sapaku pada gadis berambut pirang yang menurutku sangat seksi

"pagi sakura~chan" balasnya

"tumben hari ini kau datang pagi ino hari ini bukan tugasmu piket kan? Tanya ku

"ya sieh,, tapi entah mengapa aku kepingin datang pagi" jawabnya sambil senyam senyum gaje

"kau kenapa ino? Sejak tadi kuperhatikan kamu kok senyum-senyum kayak orang gula gitu sieh? tanyaku heran

"kamu tau gak sakura?" ucap ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"tau apa?" tanyaku agak sedikit risih

"SAI MENEMBAKKU KEMARIN LOH" ucap ino sedikit berteriak *duh,, telinga author sakit nieh,,,*

"APA?" jawabku tak kalah heboh

"sssststtststtst,, jangan kenceng-kenceng ngomongnya sakura,, ntar kedengeran gmana aku kan malu" jawab ino sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dan memonyongkan sedikit bibirnya #pplllaaakkk… author di gampar ino o.O

"maaf deh,, maaf" jawabku sambil membuat tanda peace dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah ku

"oya sakura, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si pantat ayam penyuka buah tomat itu?" kata ino dengan nada yang agak sedikit sinis

"hahahha,,, namanya sasuke ino,, bukan pantat ayam. Ya walaupun rambutnya seperti pantat ayam sieh…" ucapku sedikit terkekeh

"hubunganku dengan dia baik-baik saja kok,, ya walaupun akhir-akhir nie aku dengan dia jarang ketemu" ucapku

"kenapa? Ada masalah lagi ya? Dia memarahimu?" tanya ino sedikit kawatir

"nggak kok,, kami gak bertengkar,, dia lagi sibuk ngurusin skripsinya sedangkan aku juga sibuk les, kan kita mau ngadepin UAN *sudah lewat kale,,,*

Wajar saja jika ino sangat mengkwatirkan hubunganku dengan sasuke, ino adalah sahabat terbaikku dia selalu menjadi temapt curhat bagiku jika aku dan sasuke sedang bertengkar. Sifat cemburuan ,keegoisan serta kata-kata kasar sasuke yang membuat ino sedikit tak suka padanya. Walaupun sasuke selalu memunculkan sifatnya yang seperti itu tapi aku malah senag, karena itu menunjukkan bahwa sasuke sangat mencintaiku.

"sasuke masih seperti dulu ya sakura?" tanya ino tiba2

"eh?"

"ya seperti dulu,, maksudnya masih egois,masih posesiv,masih suka ngomong kata2 kasar padamu, apalagi kalau saat dia marah" jelas ino panjang lebar

"udah gak lagi kok,, ya dulu sieh emang gitu, tapi sekarang udah jarang kok,malah gak pernah" jawabku

"oya sakura, besok aku,hinata,tenten,temari,gaara,shikamaru,sai neji dan naruto mau nonton sirkus bareng-bareng,, kamu ikut ya sakura" ajak ino bersemangat

"tapi-"

"jangan bilang kalau sasuke tidak mengijinkanmu besok untuk pergi bersama kami" tebak ino disertai deatglare nya

"heheheheeh…" jawabku sambil mengaruk-garukan rambutku yang tak gatal, yang membuktikan bahwa ucapan ino benar

"ayolah sakura,, ikut bersama kami, Cuma satu jam kok,, dasar pantat ayam tak pernah memberikan ijin pada sahabatku ini" ucap temari tiba-tiba dari arah belakang disertai kepalan tangannya yang siap untuk memukul naruto # naruto: eh2 apa2an sieh,, dialogku kan belum muncul

"akan aku usahakan ya?" jawabku disertai senyuman palsu, senyuman yang selalu ku tunjukkan jika sahabat2ku ini mengajakku jalan.

skip time^^^^^^^^

~~~~~ ke esokan harinya~~~~~~~~~~

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu,ya harinya anak muda, malam minggu. Ino dan yang lainnya mengajakku hari ini untuk nonton sirkus di sekitaran taman kota. Awalnya aku ragu untuk ikut, tapi setelah dipikir pikir lagi akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengikuti tawaran mreka dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan sasuke, kekasihku. Jadwalnya yang padat memberikanku kesempatan untuk sekedar melepas tawa dan canda dengan sahabat-sahabatku yang mungkin tinggal beberapa bulan lagi bersama. Jadi akan aku pergunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya.

DRETTTTTTTT… (nada dering smsnya sakura,, hehehe jadul bangt)

"owh.. ada sms,, mudah2an saja bukan dari sasuke" jawabku khawtir

_From : ino_

_Subject:apakah kau sudah siap sakura? Aku dan sai akan menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah_

"syukurlah bukan sasuke" jawabku mengelus-ngelus dada sambil memencet tombol reply, membalas sms ino

_To : ino_

_Subject :aku sudah siap kok,, okeh! Tunggu aku disana ya ^^_

Ku pencet tombol berwarna hijau,dan smsku pun terkirim.

Setelah melihat penampilanku di cermin akhirnya aku pun siap dengan t-shirt berwarna putih, hot pants berwarna coklat kehitaman serta rambut yang ku kepang kesamping serta tak lupa ku bawa tas kecil untuk menruh hp dan dompet dan yang tak kalah penting adalah jaket berwarna pink yang senada dengan warna rambutku pemberian sasuke.

"perfect" jawabku sambil melangkah meninggalkan kamarku dengan nuansa kepinkannya.

o.O

"kalian dah lama ya disini?" tanyaku pada said dan ino

"ya,,, ampe jamuran nieh kaki" ucap ino cemberut

"gomen,,," ucapku

"ya sudah ayo sekarang kita ke taman, yang lainnya udah pada nungguin tuch

~~~~~~ taman ~~~~~

"ah,, kalian lama banget seih datangnya, sircusnya dah mau mulia nieh" ucap naruto ketus

"gomen naruto,,, kami agak sedikit terlambat" jawab sai tenang

"sakura…. Ternyata kau jadi datang ya,, "ucap temari kaget

"ya,, aku jadi datang" jawabku

"apa sasuke mengijinkan mu sakura?" tanya gaara

"hm.. sasuke mengjinkan ku kok" jawabku dengan senyuman palsu untuk kedua kalinya

"ku kira ia tak mengijinkanmu,, ya syukur deh" jawab gaara sambil mengelus elus rambutku

Ino maupun tenten selalu saja menggodaiku kalau gaar menyukaiku, tapi tak pernah ku ladeni karena cintaku hanya untuk sasuke, aku tau kalau gaara selalu memperhatikan diriku tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk menjauhinya, aku takut kalau sasuke tau hal ini ia akan marah besar seperti kejadian sebulan yang lalu, sasuke melihatku berjalan berdua dengan gaara, padahal gaara hanya menolongku karna aku terjatuh saat peljaran olahraga, tapi sasuke tak mau tau. Ia sangat marah padaku. Ya 2 minggu harus ku tahan rinduku padanya karena ia tak mau berbicara dengan ku. semenjak kejadian itu aku tak mau lagi berusan dengan gaara, dan hari ini aku harus satu tempat dengannya, ya semoga saja gak akan terjadi apa2 padaku. Pertunjukan sirkus yang kami nonton berlangsung dengan damai, penuh dengan tawa penonton yang memadati ruangan tempat kami menonton, dan tak lupa tepuk tangan dari para penonton setelah pertunjukan sirkus selesai

"ya,,, habis deh,, padahal tadi seru banget,, pengen nonton lagi " seru hinata

"ya,, seru banget" tenten pun menimpali

TES… TES…. TES…. TES…..

"GUYS,,,sepertinya acara jalan-jalan kita harus kita tunda dulu deh,, kalian liat gak awannya hitam banget kayaknya mau hujan deras "sahut neji

"ya sudah,, kalau begitu kita semua harus pulang segera jangan ada lagi yang mampir kesana-kesini. Tampaknya hujannya akan lebat sekali" ucap shikamaru menimpali

"ayo kita pulang"

"sakura,,, aku antar ya?" ucap gaara

"ah gak usah gaara,,aku bisa pulang sendri kok" ucapku tegas

"apa kau yakin sakura? Jarak rumahmu dari sini adalah yang paling jauh,, kami takut kamu kenapa-kenapa" ucap ino sedikit khawatir

"ya aku yakin kok ino,, udah ah,, jangan anggap aku kayak anak kecil donk,,,aku bisa sendri kok"

Akhirnya kami pun berpisah dan acara jalan-jalan kmai harus tertunda karena cuaca yang tak memungkinnkan. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, handphone ku pun berbunyi

_**Sasuke calling…..**_

"oh,, tidak,, apa yang harus aku katakana" jawabku cemas

"halo… sasuke~kunn" panggil dengan nada yang sedatar mungkin

"kau dimana?" tanyanya dari ujung seberang sana

"aku baru habis dari toko buku sasuke~kunn"

"benarkah?" tanyanya ragu

"ten—tu saa-ja"

"kau jangan berbohong sakura"

"gak,, sasuke aku tidak berbohong padamu"

"kau tau kan akibatnya jika kau berbohong pdaku,, katakan yang sebenarnya sakura"

"benar sasuke,,, aku tidak bohong padamu"

"kau baru habis dari menonton pertunjukan sirkus bareng teman-temanmu yang sok itu kan sakura"

"kammuuu ttaaauuu ddarri maana sasuke" tanyaku terbata-bata

"SEKARANG CEPAT KAU DATANG KE APARTEMENKU"

"tapi sasuke aku belum minta ijinpada nenek sunade" jawabku

"aku sudah meminta ijin darinya"

"ya sasuke,,aku segera kesana"

Dengan setengah berlari aku pun pergi menuju apartemen milik sasuke, berusaha untuk tidak membuat ia menunggu terlalu lama.

"tamatlah riwayatku" jawabku di sela-sela larianku

Di tengah perjalan menuju apartemen sasuke hujan pun turun dengan derasnya, aku yang tidak membawa alat pelindung apapun akhirnya merelakan bajuku basah kuyup.

apartemen sasuke

TING TONG,,, TING TONG,,,,,,,

"sakura,,," ucap sasuke saat melihat diriku yang basah kuyup

"maaf sasuke aku agak sedikit terlambat" jawabku sambil menggigil kedinginan

"sudahlah,, ayo cepat kau masuk,sebelum masuk angin" jawabnya sambil merangkul diriku yang sedikit kedinginan

"pakailah ini sakura" ucap sasuke seraya memberikan aku sebuah handuk dan kemeja putih miliknya.

Akupun segera bergegas menuju kamar sasuke, aku sudah sangat mengenal apartemen milik sasuke ini,hampir seminggu sekali aku selalu kemari. Akupun sudah mengantungi restu dari kedua orang tua sasuke serta kakaknya , tepat hari dimana hubungan ku dengan sasuke berjalan selama 2 tahun.

"sasuke,, apa ini tidak terlalu pendek" tanyaku pada sasuke yang duduk di sofa ruangan tengah

"menurutku tidak sakura,, itu pas banget untukmu,, ayo kemarilah sayang" panggil sasuke

Akupun hanya menuruti perintahnya saja.

**End sakura p.o.v **

**SASUKE P.O.V**

Aku yang kesal karena sakura tak mengabariku bahwa ia pergi bersama teman-temannya,menyuruhnya untuk datang ke apartemenku walaupun ku tahu hujan akan turun dengan derasnya sore ini. Untunglah sebelumnya aku sudah mengabarkan pada nenek sunade bahwa saudaraku dari negeri kazegakure akan berkunjung hari ini dan mereka sangat ingin bertemu dengan sakura, jadi aku meminta ijinnya agar sakura akan menginap semalam di apartemenku. Dan alasanku diterima tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun padaku. Hampir lima belas menit aku menunggunya, tapi sakura belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, aku yang sudah kesal makin kesal dibuatnya.

Ting tong,,, ting tong

"ah,,ini pasti dia"jawabku

Dengan segera aku membuka knop pintu dan betapa kagetnya saat ku lihat sakura berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku dengan kondisi yang basah kuyup dan menggigil. Aku yang awalnya sedikit kesal padanya akhirnya merasa iba dan kasihan, gadis yang sangat aku cintai rela mengigil kedinginan hanya untuk bertemu denganku. Arigatou sakura jawabku dalam hati. Melihat kondisinya yang seperti itu, akhirnya kubawa ia menuju ruang tengah, kududukan ia di sofa kesayangannya. Aku pun bergegas menuju kamraku mengambilkan sebuah handuk dan pakian ganti tinggalkan ia sendirian dalam kamarku untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang telah basah dengan pakaian ku.

"sasuke apa ini tidak terlalu pendek?" jawab sakura pada ku

"menurutku tidak kok sakura,,itu sangat pas untukmu,,, ayo kemarilah sayang!" jawabku sambil menunggunya diruang tamu seraya membaca buku.

Ku dengar langkah kakinya yang bagiku begitu anggun seraya menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dari kamarku menuju ruang tengah, ya kamarku memang terletak di lantai dua. Dengan sabar ku tunggu sakura muncul dari balik tangga itu, dan seperti dugaanku baju yang ku berikan padanya oh,,bukan tepatnya kemeja berwarna putih yang ke berikn padanya sangat pas denagn tubuhnya, apalagi dari kejauhan sangat ku lihat jelas lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya serta panjang kemeja itu sekitar 5 cm dri lututnya yang membuat ia sangat lucu,menggemaskan dan hmhmhm ya seksi dan satu hal yang paling membutaku tak bisa bernafas adalah bra yang digunakan sakura sangat terlihat jelas apalagi ia menggunakan bra berwarna hitam. Mengganggu iman saja dia,, pikir ku dalam pun mendekat dan duduk disampingku

"kau knapa sakura? Dari tadi menurunkan kemeja itu,, padahalkan ukurannya udah pas" tanyaku bingung pada tingkahnya itu

"sasuke,,, kemeja mu ini sangat kependekan untukku,,, aku malu tau" jawab sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang bisa kutebak saat ini pasti merah padam seperti warna buah tomat kesukaanku

Sejenak kuperhatikan sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, ku perhatikan dengan seksama,, ada yang berbeda dengannya,, tapi apa ya? Tanya ku dalam hati

"sasuke,,, mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya sakura padaku

"hn,,"

"kau belum makan kan? Kau pasti lapar kan sasuke"

"hn"

"ya sudah,,aku akan masak untukmu,,tunggu disini ya^^" jawab sakura sambil melangkah menuju dapur

"ternyata sakura hanya memakai celana dalam saja,,,," jawabku sambil memperhatikan sakura saat melangkah kedapur

"oh kami sama,, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hal ini makin membuat ku sesak,,"

TBC

Gomen kalau nie ff gaje abies,,,

REVIEW… please ^^


End file.
